


Of denial and support

by awesomeimportantirondad (awsomeimportantfan)



Series: Of dads and sons [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Fluff, Irondad, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Nervous Tony Stark, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsomeimportantfan/pseuds/awesomeimportantirondad
Summary: May doesn't really know the full extend of Peter's and Tony's relationship. Sometimes Peter sleeps over at the tower and Tony brought him home a few times. But does Tony Stark really care for the kid or is it just some kind of amusement for him?
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Of dads and sons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381600
Comments: 15
Kudos: 261





	Of denial and support

**Author's Note:**

> I already started the continuation for Morgan is Coming but while you're waiting you maybe want to enjoy this little fic? I started it a while ago and just finished today.
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

If someone would ask May, she would just deny the whole situation.

It came as some sort of surprise, finding out Peter is Spiderman. But really thinking about it it's actually quite obvious. Peter never was a good liar. And if May had ever had met Spiderman or even seen a video she'd probably known right away that it was her nephew in that Stark suit. No one else would make these kind of quips while webbing up criminals.

Well, Stark was a whole other thing.

She probably should have suspected something when he turned up on her doorstep, talking about a grant Peter had never mentioned.

She had been happy for Peter. But she had also been really worried. Because… Tony Stark. The man didn't necessary have the best reputation. And Peter worshiped him since he was six. That made a bad mixture of potential hurt.

There was a moment she was really, really mad at Tony, after Peter came home and said he had lost the internship. She had heard him crying in his room later that night and she could barely stop herself from going after the man and telling him what she thought about him.

After seeing Peter in the Spiderman suit she had watched every single video about Spiderman she could find. That night she had cried.

Because Peter had been in danger. A lot of danger. She had seen how Peter nearly died multiple times and how it seemed to be sheer luck that he survived.

He had explained her about his additional sense and it kind of made sense. It calmed her a bit, knowing he could sense more than a normal person while out there being in danger.

She knew she wouldn't be able to stop Peter. But she was proud. She wished Peter didn't get hurt that often, but she was still proud of him.

And knowing about Spiderman she could understand the whole “lost the internship” situation a lot better.

She had seen what happened on the ferry and judging by Spiderman's next appearance and Peter's mood afterwards she could imagine pretty well what had went down.

She understood that Tony kept Peter safe through the suit. But that didn't mean she liked him. Peter had slipped up once and called him dad when talking about him in front of May and that had made her worry more than Spiderman ever could.

Spiderman could dodge bullets and take hits, but Peter Parker dealing with a possible rejection from the man he saw as his father? She couldn't let him get hurt like that.

That's why she was here. Standing in front of Stark Tower, about to go in and test Tony's reactions a bit. Just to see if she could trust him with her nephew. And making clear at the same time, that she wouldn't let him hurt Peter.

It was probably a stupid idea. She didn't even tell Tony she was going to come to the tower today. Hell, she didn't even know if he where here.

What she did know was that Peter was going to get here after school to allegedly tinker with Tony. So she had thought the chances would be great for Tony to be here before that. It shouldn't be a problem for him to take a few minutes for talking to the aunt of his protégé. Right?

The man at the reception doesn't seem to think so, seeing as he's critically eyeing May as soon as she steps closer.

“I would like to talk to Tony Stark.”

“Mister Stark is not working today. Do you have an appointment?”

May shakes her head no. This was probably a bad idea. Why would Tony even want to talk to her?

“This isn't about business. I'm here to talk to him in a personal matter.”

The receptionist's eyes narrow and he looks her up and down critically. She suddenly realizes how this probably looks. A more or less young woman coming to Stark Tower to talk to Tony Stark 'personally'. The once playboy and now engaged man with more than one sex scandal.

It's why she adds something more. Maybe to save her own dignity or Tony's reputation. Or maybe so this receptionist can finally let her into the elevator to talk to Tony.

“My nephew is interning for him. Peter Parker?”

That seems to do the trick. The receptionist's eyes light up and he suddenly smiles at May as if she's the most welcome person right now. His whole body language changes from 'go away' to 'you're welcome'.

May never thought about Peter actively walking into the tower. But now she can't help it but imagine Peter walking through the doors May walked through just moments ago. Peter probably knows everyone walking around, greeting them with a bright smile and asking how their day was.

“Of course! Peter. You're Misses Parker then? I will still have to ask Mister Stark if he has time right now.”

May just starts to answer, that it's no problem to wait for a moment, but the receptionist ist already on the phone talking to someone. The way Peter talks about her, he is probably asking for FRIDAY's permission.

May never met the AI but Peter always sounds super excited when talking about her.

It doesn't even take the receptionist a minute to get the go for May and walks her towards the elevator.

When she finally steps into the elevator she's alone though, the receptionist having gone back to his table. The elevator is big and empty. It's silent inside, no music playing. At least until they start rising.

It's a woman's voice that starts speaking and if May didn't know better she would swear it's a person talking to her. But Peter really enthuses about the AI so May kind of knew what was happening.

“Misses Parker. My name is FRIDAY. I am Mister Stark's Artificial Intelligence. I welcome you to the tower.”

Even though May knows she can't see FRIDAY she still looks around the rooms ceiling, trying to spot a camera.

“Boss would like to know if everything is alright with Peter.”

May nods but since she couldn't find any camera's she's not sure if FRIDAY can even see her so she adds “Yes. I just wanted to talk to Tony for a moment. Does he have a bit of time for me?”

The doors open towards a big room with a lot of machinery May can't even name. In the middle of it stands Tony Stark, halfway towards the elevator, nervously rubbing his hands. His eyebrows are drawn in concentration but as soon as he notices the opening doors he smothers them and forces a smile on his face.

If May hadn't seen the change happen she wouldn't have noticed how composed the smile looks. She suddenly wonders if he's always this composed. She already knows he's a good liar, deceiving her on their first ever meeting. But this smile? It's the smile she sees on the media all the time. It's his _signature smile_.

“May! Good to see you. How are you? What can I help you with?”

May tentatively steps into the room, not sure where she's allowed to touch or where she can stand.

Looking at Tony she realizes he looks different. Not just the smile, but the clothes. She never saw him in anything other than a suit or at least a suit jacket.

Now he's wearing nothing more than simple jeans, decorated with a lot of black stains, probably oil or grease. His shirt is faded and looks like it's at least 20 years old. The edges are frayed and the arc reactor shines brightly through it. May's never seen it this close.

“Can we sit down somewhere?”

Tony shrugs his shoulders but leads her towards a small sofa in one corner of the big room. There's a table standing in front of it and the closer they get the more May realizes what exactly all the stuff lying on said table is.

There are a few stacks of paper, labeled with a bright pink sticky note. Most of them have yesterdays date written on them together with a few lines underlining the date. The papers themselves look like contracts and it's probably Tony's work she's looking at.

It's what's lying right beside the contracts that makes her stumble in her step. She recognizes Peter's handwriting right away and she's pretty sure the calculator lying next to the full-written paper is the one she bought Peter for school.

They sit down and Tony follows her line of sight. When he realizes what she's looking at he sheepishly grins and gives an awkward laugh.

“Peter left the calculator here last time and forgot his english essay. I'm pretty sure he's going to take them with him today and finish the essay.”

May's gaze snaps up to Tony. She never heard him talk so… fond.

“I wanted to talk to you about Peter.”

Tony suddenly sits up straight, staring right at her. “Is he okay? Did he hurt himself? Did something happen on patrol?”

“No. He's fine. Nothing happened. I just wanted to make sure… You know? He really likes you. And I don't… You are… I mean. What are your intentions towards him?”

Tony stares at her. Then he blinks… blinks again before starting to stutter out an answer.

“I… He… Well. I mean… I mentor him? Like… I make sure he's alright… tinker with him. Such stuff.”

He seems nervous and starts fidgeting with the calculator on the table.

“I'm just worried. Peter lost a lot of people in his life already and he got hurt just as often. I don't want you to see him as granted. And I don't know what you talk about here. Peter doesn't talk a lot about you.”

“I…” Tony clears his throat “He calls me dad. You know?”

May feels stumped. Peter calls Tony dad? To his face? So the one time he said it to May wasn't a slip up? Why doesn't he talk to May then? Tony and Peter seem to be a lot closer than she originally thought.

“He… He does? Why didn't he tell me?”

Tony smiles tentatively towards her.

“I think he's a bit scared. He told me you're not my biggest fan and he was afraid to offend you. He was also afraid to offend me the first time he called me dad. It was an accident, but I wouldn't want to miss it now.”

“It's not that I don't like you. I don't know you and everything I do know about you is from the news. And I know you can't trust everything that's said in there.”

Tony gives a short, awkward chuckle to that: “You sure can't.”

May stares at him seriously again and finally asks the most important question.

“What about you? Do you see him… you know? Like that?”

Tony starts fidgeting with the calculator again. He doesn't meet her eyes but his voice sounds steady when he answers.

“Yes. I see him as my son. I know I can't replace his biological father, or even your husband. But I don't want to. He's just really important to me and I want to be there for him no matter what.”

Hearing him talk about Ben like that makes her wonder what Peter told him about what happened. He never really told May and she knows there's something he hides from her.

“Well then there's nothing to worry about. As long as You care for Peter and his wellbeing is your top priority, I trust you to take care of him.”

May stands up and Tony follows suit. Both standing, they shake hands and May smiles at Tony.

“Thank you for being someone for Peter I can't be. I'm glad he has you.Why don't we drink a coffee some time? Get to know each other, talk about co-parenting Peter?”

Tony looks surprised but then he starts laughing and May follows soon after.

She hears the sound of the elevator, followed by steps and Peter's voice.

“Dad! You'll never believe what MJ did today! We were at lunch and she was… Oh. Hey May. What are you doing here? Is everything alright?”

May laughs and steps towards the elevator. Tony steps closer towards Peter and ruffles his hair. The smile that is decorating his face now looks a lot more real than the one he made when she entered the room. She can't help but smile at the domestic scene unfolding in front of her.

“Yeah. I just needed to talk to Tony. But we're done already. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay? See you then.”

Peter waves at her and May steps into the elevator. Before the doors close she addresses Tony one last time.

“Oh and Tony? Those contracts should have been signed yesterday.”

Tony bursts out laughing while Peter looks at him confused, then turns around and looks towards the contracts May is gesturing at.

“Pep will love you.”, is the last thing May hears before the doors finally close and she starts descending.

Peter's in good hands with Tony. She doesn't need to worry so much.

If someone would ask May, she would definitely support the whole situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you liked it I will be happy about any and all kudos/comments you leave behind.  
> I hope to see you again soon.


End file.
